


Experiments

by T3c_hnO



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angel hybrids, Bird/Human Hybrids, Blood and Gore, Dragon Hybrids, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, dream team, mostly angst, nettles, panda/human hybrid, sbi, syringes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3c_hnO/pseuds/T3c_hnO
Summary: Black and yellow dots danced in Phil's vision. He struggled to stay awake, scientists surrounding him. Right before Phil fainted he saw pink, brown, and blonde hair. He also swore he could hear the people yelling.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Vincent | A6d, George | Spifey/Harvey | TapL, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Mega PvP & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Sapnap/Vincent | A6d, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Vincent | A6d, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so I'm not good with working on this platform as I am on Wattpad (which I've been working on for a year or so). You can find this full/almost complete work on Wattpad, which my acc on their is the same user as this one.

~•~Third POV~•~

Black and yellow dots danced in Phil's vision. He struggled to stay awake, scientists surrounding him. Right before Phil fainted he saw pink, brown, and blonde hair. He also swore he could hear the people yelling. 

~•~In the Present~•~

Phil could remember his 'sons' as he liked to call them, but he'd rather not. It only brought the pain of memories. Sighing, Phil got up from the pathetic excuse for a bed and stretched his wings. No, he didn't always have wings. He figured that the scientists did something to make him grow some wings. 

The former youtuber groaned, walking around his cell. A person, about 5 inches taller than Phil walked into his room. Philza sighed and followed the person, already knowing what was going to happen. 

⚠️WARNING IF YOUR SENSITIVE TO GORE AND SYRINGES DO NOT PROCEED⚠️

At first, when Phil saw the room, he was terrified to say the least. As the days past, it didn't seem as terrifying but it still was horrifying . Firstly, there was about 3-6 metal tables with clips to hold the prisoners (he liked to think that they were prisoners). Second, on the tallest shelves there was DNA from weird entities, for example: Enderman, golem, wither skeleton, blaze, etc. 

Third, there was nettles and syringes on the other shelves. Not to mention, that every guard at least had a gun and a knife at all times. "Get on the table," the guard said, Phil complied and got onto the table. The guard clamped his wings, hands, neck, and legs to the metal table before walking away. 

A scientist, walked up to him, a syringe in hand. She checked off some things on her clip board before taking some of his 'other' DNA with the syringe. He winced, the movement was barely noticeable though. They walked off and soon came back. A long ass nettle was connected to a biggish syringe. 

Phil flinched as the nettle was injected into his blood. He watched as blood was sucked into the syringe. A few seconds after the scientist walked away. The same guard from earlier unclamped Phil and escorted him to the field. To say the least, the field was beautiful, other from the fact that a few hundred people fought in it. 

⚠️THE SYRINGE PART IS OVER, GORE STILL CONTINUING⚠️ 

He looked at the other prisoners and waited for the count down. "Three... two... one! Began!" He immediately ran to the farthest corner, not planning to get hurt this time. His eyes narrowed as a guy ran towards him and tried to punch his neck. Phil ducked and kicked him where the sun don't shine before running away again. 

~•Time Skip to after battle~•~

Phil sighed and sat on the pathetic excuse for a bed, looking at his bleeding wounds. Silently he grabbed a med-kit he stole and patched up his wounds. 

⚠️GORE ENDS⚠️

He shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall. Philza perked up as he felt something in his pocket. Lifting his hand, it revealed to be a picture, from when the SBI inc. was walking through the woods. 

"Bet you can't catch me, Wil!" Tommy said, running. Wilbur laughed and followed "come here you lil gremlin child!" Techno snorted, walking next to Phil. "What idiots," he laughed "yeah but we care about them." "You got that right Phil," Techno chuckled. The four laughed, Phil and Techno following Wilbur and Tommy who were running towards the lake in the middle of the forest. 

"Tommy!" Wilbur suddenly screamed, catching the two male's attention. Techno shared a glance with Phil before running to where Wilbur was. The three looked over the edge of the dock, not seeing Tommy. "Tommy..?" Wilbur said, it barely coming out as a whisper. The three were visibly scared and startled, watching for anything that was blonde, white, or/and red. 

Suddenly a peach-colored tan erupted from the water, looking for something to grab. Wil, being the tallest grabbed the hand and pulled on it. Revealing it to be a soaked Tommy. The young male grinned, "hello again-" "you could've died!" Phil yelped, still startled. "Phil, I'm okay." Tommy smiled at Phil, calming the oldest down by a bit. 

He sighed, rubbing the fabric of his robes/jacket thing. "Tommy you lil-" Wilbur said before running after Tommy. Techno chuckled and walked away to sit next to a tree. Phil sighed and sat next to Techno, yawning and leaning against the tree. the next thing he new was that he was asleep. 

Philza smiled, remembering the memories and curled up on the bed, falling asleep rather easily in a couple of days. 


	2. TapL time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masked man yawned, curled up in the excuse of a bed, no he had to special features. Only that he was hella fast and could predict the future easily (he liked using it in battles). TapL heard the scientists a few days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ig I should say this whole story is copied from the original one I wrote on wattpad. Also TapL appears in this chapter

~•~Third POV~•~

Phil woke up and stretched out his wings, yawning and basically doing his routine. He looked at his 'room'- welll I guess I should describe it shall I? It had light grey walls and white colored tiles. A small window sat at the top of the walls, about 1-3 feet wide. The 'bed' was a rectangular thing in a corner with sheets, pillows, and blankets. I'll also say that his room was fairly bigger to others due to his wings (they stretch to about 6-12 ft).

He yawned once more and waited for something entertaining to happen. Phil looked around his room again before sitting up due to a loud 'bang' and some yelling. The blonde male went to sit in a corner of the room as the banging slowly came to a stop. 

~•~With TapL~•~

The masked man yawned, curled up in the excuse of a bed, no he had zero special features. Only that he was hella fast and could predict the future easily (he liked using it in battles). TapL heard the scientists a few days ago,

~•~Flashback~•~

"We still have no idea if he'll be a hybrid. I mean, a person became a diamond golem a few days after we inserted the ሀጎረቿ." Said the female scientist, two others nodding along. "Fluff is right, he could be a hybrid but be a late bloomer," a male with blond hair agreed. 

"He could easily be a ender dragon or just a dragon hybrid due to his powers," another said, "we still have no idea what hybrid he could be or he could just be a mage." TapL's eyes narrowed at them, studying their features if he somehow managed to escape. 

He heard them start talking again and listened. "-or he could be like that other guy, the one that is a demon and angel. Or even a powerful hybrid we have no name for." "I agree with Dust, he could be any of those, but aren't hybrids of angels and demons rare?" "Don't forget we have a demon and a angel too...." 

The voices faded into the background as TapL started to think about it. Was he a hybrid? He honestly had no idea and his mum would've told him... right?? He watched as the guard came to unclip his clamps and guided him to his room. 

~•~Flashback End~•~

TapL came back to reality as a few loud 'bangs' were heard from the hallway. Silently he crouched next to the door, listening for voices. A pained yelp came from someone. "He's to powerful somehow!" A guard yelled. "If he's powerful then we probably have a winner in those games we do!" Another voice called back. 

Quietly he listened to the fighting, soon the banging and shouts stopped and they clearly passed the hallway. He sat down on the 'bed' and wondered who it was who got caught. Vurb?? No he was probably to weak to fight back against armed guards. It can't be Zelk or Skeppy, since they've already been caught.

Philza maybe? Techno? He couldn't think of anyone other than Techno and Dream who could easily fight against armed guards. Sighing, he grabbed his mask and pulled it off, studying its features. Yawning, he curled up on the 'bed' and fell asleep rather easily. 

~•~Time Skip~•~

Waking up, TapL yawned, sitting up on the bed and stretching out his limbs, great another day to be ✨tramatized✨. He simply waited for the guard to get him and take him to the laboratory room thing. Except.. they didn't? The short male wondered for a moment, could it be that they we're still testing with the newcomer? It could be a possibility. 

Shrugging, he put his mask on, looking around the room. Silently he leaned against a wall, continuing to wait. Once he heard the familiar groaning of locks and a door he sat up, seeing the guard that he was assigned to. Groaning softly, he got up and followed them. 

⚠️GORE AND TESTING AHEAD + NEEDLES⚠️

He flinched as he saw the familiar table and laid down, the guard simply locking/clasping him into place. Wincing as the needle entered his skin and sucked up some of his blood. TapL closed his eyes as they continued to test him, making him flinch as drops of blood escaped the syringes and dropped onto his skin. 

After that, he was lead to the same courtyard, he walked to a corner and watched as the battles began. He ducked as a person attempted to hurt him with sharp ass claws. Swiftly, he grabbed a dragger and sliced their knee, immediately looking away after. He stabbed the person with the dragger and ran, still holding the bloody weapon.

He watched in fear as a group of high ranking experiments got taken out by someone with blonde hair. He ran from the person, stabbing a raven haired male in the arm as he did so. He winced as a arrow stuck him in the arm. Ignoring it and the pain he continued to run. Leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. TapL watched as the blonde stuck a axe into a blonde with raven wings, not where it could kill him but to where it would at least leave a nasty wound. 

He looked nervously at the arrow and pulled it out, yelping in pain. Silently he stared at the blood, fear growing in his eyes. Swiftly, he looked away form the wound, glancing around the courtyard to only see him, the blonde with a axe, and a orange haired male with fox ears and a fox tail. He watched as the blonde and orange haired male fought, the blonde obviously winning. 

Sighing he ran to the blonde, sticking his dragger into his stomach and kicking him in the shins. He yelped as a axe was brought up to his neck, leaving a long wound. Flinching, he stood there, nervously watching the axe dig into his neck. "Okay! That's enough!" A guard called. All the guards started to lead the people to their rooms. 

TapL started to clean and bandage his wounds once he was in his 'room'.


End file.
